The object of the invention is a weapon rest for a rifle or the like with a part carrying the rifle stock which attaches to a body that is supported on the ground by means of feet.
The invention has made it its task to configure a weapon rest in such a manner as to create a small and light weapon rest with low transport weight which would fit into any weapon case built for the rifle, for example, and can even be worn in the clothing, yet offers the rifle placed upon it excellent anchoring with the ground.
To fulfil the proposed task, the invention is characterized in that it features a central recess into which several blind bores cut, which point radially outward at an angle with the horizontal and in that the head of a support leg can be axially pushed into each blind hole where it can be arrested, at least against axial movement, with a central adjustable lock that is mounted in the central recess.
A key characteristic, therefore, is the central lock which is mounted in the body of the weapon rest and which provides a releasable connection between the support legs and the body of the weapon rest, such that the support legs can be removed from the body with a single operation of the central lock for storage separate from the body, e.g. in the weapon case.
The connection of the legs with the body is extremely simple, since each leg is pushed head first into the blind hole in the body and--when this insertion has been accomplished with all legs--the central lock is actuated with a single rotary movement so that all legs are axially locked into the body.
Using a central lock in the body therefore offers the advantage that the legs can all be removed from the body with a single operation of the central lock, which provides for rapid assembly and disassembly.
The central lock may be made up in several embodiments.
A first embodiment provides for the central lock to consist of a set screw that can be screwed into the central recess by means of threads. An edge of the screw fits into a reduced diameter neck at the head of the support leg. When the set screw is screwed into the threads of the central recess its edge is pressed into a reduced diameter neck at the bottom of the central recess, so that the support leg is axially locked.
A second embodiment provides for the central lock to consist of a cover plate that is screwed into the central recess by threads and which bears several balls at its inner end, each of which reaches into the blind hole provided for the head of the support leg and that the balls are radially pressed outward by a tension ring against the inner perimeter.
This embodiment does not use any set screw, but balls that are radially pressed outward by a tension ring and which are pressed into a reduced diameter neck at the head of the support leg. A catch connection is thus provided between the head of the support leg and the central lock so that both the assembly and the disassembly are accomplished by means of the cited catch lock. There is no need to activate a set screw.
The third embodiment provides for the central lock to consist of a mounting ring that is threaded into the central recess and through whose central bore a twist lock passes which engages the neck at the head of the support leg by means of a rotary, axially spring loaded cam ring.
In this embodiment a cam ring is used which features radially projecting cams which press into the reduced diameter neck at the head of the support leg. By a turn of the cam ring recesses with a reduced radial distance from the axis of rotation are moved into the region of the neck at the head of the support leg, so that the support leg can be pulled from the blind hole in the body.
It is of special advantage if the cam ring is axially spring loaded against the neck of the support leg, because this locks the support leg not only against axial movement but against turning as well. The cited cam ring may also be called an eccentric twist lock, because the radially projecting cams, which engage the neck at the head of the support leg, are at a different radial distance from the rotary axis of the cam lock than the recesses of reduced radial distance that follow the projecting cams in peripheral direction.
In the first and third examples of the embodiments an operating element (central lock) must be turned. In order to make this turn simple and operationally secure, a so-called ball index is provided, which consists of a spring loaded ball which rests in a recess in the body in the locked position of the central lock. This stop gives the central lock a definite locked and a definite open position.
The arrangement of the longitudinal holes, radially distributed about the perimeter of the central recess, is arbitrary. In the context of the present invention a number of five blind holes is preferred. This provides numerous combinations, since a weapon rest can be set up with three support legs, with the three support legs being inserted into the five blind holes at will. Instead of a tripod, a bipod can also be set up, in which case the five blind holes provide even more combinations.
It is preferred that the longitudinal axis of the support legs, and hence of the blind holes, form an angle of about 50 degrees from the horizontal, because this provides a particularly positive transfer of forces from the support legs to the ground. But angles between 30 and 80 degrees are possible.
Regarding the arrangement of several blind holes, it is also possible that three blind holes be provided at one angle of the longitudinal axis with respect to the horizontal, for example, while the longitudinal axis of other blind holes forms a different angle with the horizontal.
It was initially explained that positive force transfer from the gun rest to the ground is important. The special configuration of the ground end of the support leg also serves to fulfil this function, featuring a length adjustable steel tip according to the invention.
It is practical to enclose the steel tip with a removable rubber foot and that the contact surface of the rubber foot closest to the ground forms an angle with respect to the horizontal.
The cited features provide the additional advantage that additional precision horizontal leveling of the weapon stand with the weapon and the sighting telescope is provided by means of an adjustable steel tip with rubber foot. The rubber foot can be directly pulled off as needed, e.g. when shooting on very hard, slippery terrain.
This rubber foot clearance of about 5 degrees provides an extremely skid resistant, shock absorbing effect, as well as a high degree of stability for the weapon stand with the precision weapon, e.g. on smooth surfaces such as plastic surfaces, i.e. office tables or aluminum window sills with anodized or hard surfaces, or on window sills made of steel or scratch-resistant polymer laquers or powder coating.
The rubber feet offer the additional advantage of not marring when shooting from office tables and of making no noise in handling.
When the rubber foot is placed on the ground, the contact surface closest to the ground forms a slight angle with the horizontal, e.g. 5 degrees. When a shot is fired, the angle of the longitudinal axis of the support foot is reduced with respect to the horizontal, because the support legs are radially spread out due to the transmitted recoil, which places the contact surface next to the ground in total surface contact with the ground, producing a braking effect and shock absorption. This prevents excessive spreading of the support legs, and the support head mountings in the blind holes suffer only little bending stress. The central lock can therefore be designed to be particularly light and simple, because avoiding excessive spreading of the support legs by means of the arrangement of a rubber foot with a contact face clearance provides a brake and shock absorbing effect when a shot is fired.
The subject matter of the present invention is a function not only of the subject matter of the individual patent claims, but also of the combination of the various patent claims.
All of the data and characteristics revealed in the documents, particularly the spatial configuration illustrated in the drawings, are claimed as being essential to the invention, insofar as they are new to the state of the art, individually or in combination.